black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beatrix Achenbach
Beatrix Achenbach was the second wife of Karl and the mother of Mirabelle and Xander. She seems to be an antagonist towards her two children. Personality and Traits She was similar to Xander in terms of personality. She was described as a good person who was serious but awkward and although she sincerely cared for both her children, she had difficulty in expressing it to them due to her personality. This, in turn, caused her to unwittingly put her two children against each other. Relationships Karl Achenbach: Karl is Beatrix's husband and father of her children. Although Beatrix's true feelings for Karl weren't explained, she is shown to have some respect for her husband. When Beatrix found a young Xander studying Socrates and noticed how much Xander admired his father, she called Karl a "splendid man" along with "a Demon Amongst Demons, the King of Demons, Karl Achenbach", hinting the fact that Beatrix probably respected Karl as her superior. Cordelia Achenbach: Because Cordelia was generally unloved by Karl, and Beatrix gave birth to his two eldest children, Cordelia despised her and viewed her as an impudent eyesore. Using both her status as the first wife as well as the Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia constantly tormented Beatrix - degrading her and doing her best to prove that her own children were better than Beatrix's. Even though Cordelia despised Beatrix, Beatrix didn't feel the same for Cordelia which is why when she was assassinated, she died smiling, being freed from her guilt of neglecting Xander and putting too much pressure on Mirabelle as well as from Cordelia's torment. Mirabelle Achenbach: Mirabelle is Beatrix's eldest child and because of that, she's the child she seemed to favor. Mirabelle might have seemed distant towards her mother because she hates her responsibilities and doesn't appreciate the strict restrictions her mother placed upon her to groom her into her father's heir but it seems that she does love her. Xander Achenbach: Xander is Beatrix's second child, whom she unfortunately, ended up neglecting due to her hostilities with Cordelia. Xander admired and loved his mother deeply, viewing her as the “perfect lady. ” As Xander grows more and sees that his mother is far from perfect, as she acts frustrated towards her rival Cordelia. He begins to lose respect for her, until the moment he decides to kill her by hiring a hunter. As she lays dying, she was pleased to know that Xander had grown up well knowing that he had orchestrated her death and that was a vampire's mark of adulthood. However, in the manga, a flashback of Beatrix briefly interacts with Xander when she finds him studying in the library. She praises him by saying it is good to see he is working hard to become his sister's right -hand man. Xander replies by telling her that she has just disturbed him, thus making their conversation a little awkward. Beatrix apologizes and makes her leave after encouraging Xander to keep up with his studying. Trivia * She was right-handed. * She enjoyed embroidery. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:Achenbach Family Category:LunariaAsmr